Le patient
by Akitoren
Summary: Il avait ce don de le perturber lorsqu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. A le regarder constamment, sans jamais le quitter... Il était son patient et sans savoir pourquoi, il le fascinait. Cette éternelle écharpe qu'il portait, ce regard bleu, profond et cette obsession qui le rendait si différent de tout ses autres patients... Peut être devrait-il le provoquer ? KuroFye - UA - OS.


Et me voilà donc de retour avec un second OS rien que pour vous.

Je m'excuse du temps d'attente que j'ai mis entre mon premier OS et celui-ci (Ma vie étant plein de rebondissement en ce moment, j'ai du mal à tout gérer.)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et c'est en ce plein mois d'août que je vous offre ce One Shot plein de fraîcheur (Ou pas ?)  
Je vous retrouve en bas.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : KuroFye - UA

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ce fut vers 17h30 que Kurogane en eut fini avec son patient. Il lui sera la main, hocha la tête en compassion et lui fit quitter son cabinet.

Dehors, la pluie battait son plein, frappant violemment contre la fenêtre de son bureau. La pièce était sombre, ayant pour seule source de lumière, la lampe de son bureau. Kurogane s'assit sur son fauteuil, y déposa ses notes et les relu en diagonale. Il aimait son boulot. Il avait la capacité d'avoir un regard neutre sur ses patients. Son rôle de psychiatre lui permettait de prendre du recul sur sa vie. Il préférait écouter plutôt que de parler. Il n'était pas du genre à bavarder durant des heures. A l'inverse, il préférait écouter et analyser les gens, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Les aider à y faire face.

Kurogane prit un stylo et compléta ses notes concernant le patient précédent. Encore un cas de divorce... Un homme qui n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée de vivre seul, insomnie, fatigue, refus de se nourrir, qui ne comprenait pas... Bref, tous les symptômes d'une dépression, en somme. Les hommes sont des cas rares à se retrouver dans ces états-là après quelques instants de divorce. Cette fois-ci, sa femme avait refusé l'idée de voir son homme muter dans un autre pays, alors que madame avait pris ses aises et ses habitudes dans leur ville natale. Kurogane n'avait, ne serait-ce que discrètement, haussait le sourcil à l'entente de cette raison. Mais soit, les humains sont fais comme ça.

Kurogane posa son stylo, rangea ses notes dans un dossier contenant le nom du patient et regarda sa montre : 17h45. Son prochain patient n'allait pas tarder à arriver. _Son prochain patient..._ Il s'affala sur son dossier et desserra sa cravate. Dehors, la pluie ne cessait pas. Mois d'octobre et déjà une semaine de pluie non stop. Le temps ne le gênait pas, mais cela rendait l'humeur des patients plus négatifs, plus... _sombre_. Et des fois, il sentait qu'il avait du mal à en gérer certains. Kurogane se leva, et se prit un café. Ah les merveilles que sont les petites machines à cafés. Une révolution pour des gens comme lui. La plupart du temps -et comme un certain de nombre de personnes- il aimait prendre le café le matin. Mais lorsque Kurogane prenait du café en journée c'était synonyme de patient difficile. C'était une sorte de rituel. Il posa sa tasse de café et sortit du premier tiroir de son bureau un épais dossier bleu. _Comme ses yeux_. Il se rassit à son bureau et resta un moment fixe devant le dossier fermé.

_Patient n°77 : Fye ._

Lorsque qu'il l'ouvrit, sur la première page de note, un post-it avait été collé.

_ÉPROUVE UNE CERTAINE FASCINATION POUR LES COUS._

_TRAUMATISME D'ENFANCE._

Inconsciemment Kurogane se posa la main sur le cou. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que ce patient venait une fois toute les semaines. Sans exception. Les gens comme lui finissaient souvent dans la folie et la démence et finissent principalement dans des prisons ou hôpitaux. Kurogane se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux. Devaient-ils finir vraiment tous comme ça ? En parcourant le dossier, il se remémora les séances passées avec lui et relus ses notes.

Pourquoi une telle personne comme lui en est arrivé à être ce qu'il est à cause d'un tel passé ? Comment oublier un tel patient ?

Ne serait-ce que par son physique...

Voyant que son café commençait à refroidir, Kurogane en bu une gorgée. _Une gorgée... La gorge. Le Cou_. Même en buvant son café, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il souffla, se leva et posa sa tasse de café encore pleine à côté de la machine à expresso.

Posé sur la table, son téléphone vibra.

« Bordel ! Jura le psychiatre. »

Surprit du bruit que faisait le portable sur le bois de son bureau, Kurogane renversa sa tasse sur la manche de sa chemise blanche.

« C'est vraiment pas le moment... marmonna-t-il en attrapant un mouchoir afin d'éponger sa manche. »

Il décrocha sans prendre la peine de voir qui était son appelant et mit le haut parleur, afin de s'occuper librement de ses dégâts.

« Docteur Kurogane Suwa, j'écoute.

- Docteur... »

Ah. Une voix de femme.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mademoiselle Blake.

- Mad... »

Kurogane posa son mouchoir, remonta ses manches et pris le téléphone après avoir désactivé le haut parleur.

Mademoiselle Blake avait été une ancienne patiente de Kurogane après avoir été décrété qu'après la mort de son mari, elle était devenu émotionnellement et sentimentalement stable. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'était plus patiente chez lui mais comme la plupart des personnes ne la gente féminine elle n'était pas devenu insensible au charme du psychiatre. Sauf que voilà, en bon psychiatre qu'il était, donner son numéro de téléphone personnel et de nature normal pour que certains patients en difficulté puissent l'appeler. Mademoiselle Blake en faisait partie. Elle appelait régulièrement -et même parfois irrégulièrement- Kurogane pour lui faire des avances, sans s'empêcher de continuer à pleurer faussement la mort de son mari. Avance que Kurogane refusé, bien entendu.

« Madame Blake, combi-

- _Mademoiselle_ Blake, corrigea la femme.

- Mademoiselle Blake, combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne plus m'appeler ? Kurogane se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Vous allez _très bien_.

- S'il vous plaît, écoutez... »

Kurogane connaissait la rengaine par cœur : Ces séances avec lui deux ans auparavant, les souvenirs avec son mari, le professionnalisme de Kurogane... Et pour finir des avances incongrues. Adossé sur un meuble, Kurogane regarda la photo de Fye qui accompagné le dossier qu'il avait ouvert. Il lui avait aussi donné son numéro personnel. Il savait très bien que ce genre de... cas, pouvait très mal se finir. Alors il lui avait donné, pensant qu'un jour il aurait besoin d'aide. Et pourtant, en un mois et demi, il n'en avait reçu aucun. Kurogane se redressa et prit la photo du patient. Lors de leur première séance, le psychiatre avait été troublé du silence qui y régnait. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure par semaine et lors de leur première séance Fye c'était simplement assis sur le canapé, c'était présenté, puis, durant le reste de l'heure, avait fixé Kurogane sans broncher. Kurogane avait tenté de poser deux ou trois questions, mais rien. Un silence total. Alors de son côté, Kurogane l'avait aussi observé. Jamais il n'oublierait l'accoutrement qu'il portait alors qu'ils étaient en fin de mois d'août -alors que la chaleur était à son summum-. Un débardeur blanc, laissant voir ses bras fins et pâles, un simple jean troué, des tongs, et le plus étrange c'était cet énorme écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Kurogane c'était d'abord demandé comment il faisait avec un temps pareil, mais le jeune patient n'avait pas l'air d'avoir chaud. Et puis ce n'était qu'à partir de la seconde séance qu'il comprit.

« Dr Suwa ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Ayant été dans ses pensées, Kurogane avait pratiquement oublié la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone..

« Je vais avoir la visite d'un patient. Au revoir, dit-il en reposant la photo dans le dossier.

- Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle.

- J'ai dit "Au revoir". »

Et il raccrocha. Dans un excès de colère, il ouvrit un tiroir, y balança son portable et le referma violemment. Il repartit nettoyer le café qui resté autour de la machine histoire de se remettre au calme. Et puis de toute façon, il détestait la saleté.

« En espérant que vous traitez vos patients différemment, docteur_. _»_  
_

_Cette voix._

Kurogane la reconnu immédiatement ne serait-ce que par le calme et la légèreté de sa voix. Un timbre doux... Étrangement, cela le calma et sa main se desserra instinctivement autour du mouchoir qu'il avait prit par colère pour nettoyer son café. Il le lâcha, se retourna et vit son patient dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main droite encore sur la poignée.

- Bonjour docteur. Il est 18h.

Kurogane regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heure pile. Fye sourit narquoisement et ferma la porte derrière lui. A l'extérieur, le ciel était noir et la pluie était toujours aussi présente et violente. Tout en prenant un carnet de note et de quoi écrire, il regarda du coin de l'œil Fye enlever son manteau et le déposer sur le porte-manteau à gauche de la porte. Il remarqua que son patient était trempé de la tête aux pieds et que son manteau commençait à égoutter sur le parquet du bureau. Il s'approcha au centre de la pièce et Fye fit de même afin de se serrer la main.

_"Froide comme toujours" _pensa Kurogane. Et son éternelle écharpe grise enroulé autour de son cou...

« Au moins, ça lui évitera de tomber malade, se dit-il.

- Vous n'avez pas de parapluie ? Demande le psychiatre en s'installant dans son fauteuil avec son carnet de note. »

Fye fit de même avec le canapé d'en face.

« La pluie ne me dérange pas, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Fye avait cette étrangement manie de le regarder fixement dans les yeux. Ces yeux bleus azur... Face à ce regard si bleu et sournois, Kurogane resta tout de même professionnel et fit cliquer son stylo pour commencer à prendre des notes.

« Alors, comment allez-vous ? Vous essayez toujours de sortir un pe...

- Pourquoi êtes vous devenu psy ?

- Pardon ? »

Alors qu'il commençait à inscrire la date et l'heure du début de la séance sur le haut de son carnet de note, la question posé par son patient surpris Kurogane. Ce dernier leva la tête et interrogea Fye du regard. Il était toujours là à le fixer constamment, sans jamais le quitter des yeux et Kurogane se demandait s'il lui était déjà arrivé de regarder ailleurs. Le jeune patient posa son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé et posa sa tête sur ses doigts. _Ses doigts fins et long... _Kurogane avala difficilement sa salive, commençant légèrement à avoir chaud. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Fye, quand à lui, regardait son psy avec son sourire légèrement sournois et son air malicieux. Ses cheveux blonds, encore trempé par la pluie, s'égouttaient tranquillement sur son écharpe et sur son visage.

« Je vous demandais la raison du fait que vous soyez devenu psy, docteur. Nous avions toujours parlé de moi lors de nos séances, mais jamais de vous. »

Kurogane déposa son carnet de note à côté de lui.

« C'est un peu le but de mon métier, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Sauf que parler de moi n'est plus intéressant. »

Sa voix était lente, douce mais trahissant un léger amusement dans sa voix.

« Nous savons tout les deux comment je risque de finir, continua le blond. Comment je risque de _sombrer. _Ma vie à mal démarrer, et cela continuera comme ça jusqu'au bout. »

Fye se redressa sans quitter Kurogane des yeux et posa une main sur son écharpe.

« Je vous ai absolument tout raconter sur moi. Alors vous savez très bien de quoi je parle... »

Bien sur que Kurogane était au courant, mais il ne pouvait pas penser que Fye était condamné à rester ce qu'il était. Changer ce genre personne n'était pas chose facile. Et pourtant, il voulait que ce jeune homme en face de lui puisse vivre normalement. Il voulait à tout prix que ce jeune homme puisse s'en sortir et il fera tout ce qu'il pourrait pour y arriver.

« Écoutez, à la fin de la séance, s'il reste un peu de temps, je veux bien parler de moi. Mais faisons comme d'habitude et parlons de vous. »

Le regard de Fye ne flancha pas, le fixant toujours et recula au fond du canapé.

« Très bien, dit-il en croisant les jambes. Ça me parait correct, j'accepte volontiers. »

Kurogane repris le dossier et tout en regardant Fye du coin de l'œil, parcourra les dernières notes qu'il avait prise lors de la séance dernière.

« La dernière fois, vous avez évoqué le fait de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai.

- Ce genre d'envie vous arrive souvent ?

- Quand je croise des gens et que je les regarde un peu trop longtemps, oui.

- Vous êtes au courant que si vous faites quoi que ce soit, je suis tenu d'en informer la police. Secret professionnel ou non. »

En vérité non. Quoi que le blond fasse, il ne pourrait pas en informer es autorités. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le blond puisse finir sa vie entouré de barreau. Et pourtant, lorsque Fye parlait, il agissait en toute simplicité. Comme si vouloir tuer quelqu'un était tout à fait normal. Son visage était posé, doux. Le voir parler de ce genre d'envie aussi calmement le rendait... Nerveux ? Fasciné ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il garda son visage neutre.

« Et en ce moment, est-ce que vous envie de me tuer ? »

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la question qu'il venait de lui poser, mais il le remarqua. C'était très subtile. Ça n'avait durer qu'un quarte de seconde, et il c'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas rêver, mais non. Il l'avait vu clairement. Il avait vu ce léger coup d'œil que Fye venait de faire en direction de son cou. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Mais voilà, ça n'avait duré qu'un cours instant et le jeune patient le regardait toujours fixement. Le sourire de Fye s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Non. »

Il mentait, et ils le savaient tout les deux. Bien sur qu'il mentait, il venait de dire que s'il regardait les gens trop longtemps, l'envie de tuer lui prenait. Et chaque semaine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Kurogane dans les yeux. Puis il repensa au coup d'œil que Fye venait de lancer... Et si finalement, à chaque fois que Kurogane ne le regardait pas, il déviait légèrement son regard vers son cou ? Peut être qu'il s'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas regarder ailleurs... Avait-il les mêmes pensées qu'il avait lorsqu'il croisait des personne ?

Kurogane tira son col de chemise pour mettre son cou en évidence.

« Il vous intéresse ? »

Fye perdit son sourire et écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Kurogane puisse faire une telle chose devant lui. Le provoquer. Sans même se cacher, le blond détourna les yeux de son psy.

« Regardez-moi Fye. »

Mais Fye était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tripotait nerveusement son écharpe tout en évitant de regarder l'homme en face de lui.

« Je... Commença-t-il. »

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il répondre ? Malgré le fait que Fye ne le regardait plus, Kurogane voyait très bien que toute trace de malice et d'amusement avaient disparu de son visage. Il était maintenant perturbé et totalement déboussolé. Fye respirait lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire... Pourquoi se cacher après tout.

Tout à coup, une légère vibration retenti dans la pièce qui était devenu maintenant silencieuse. Kurogane grogna intérieurement pensant à son portable qu'il avait auparavant jeter dans le tiroir.

« Vous devriez répondre, docteur... »

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter le fait que Fye ai lui aussi remarqué le téléphone qui sonnait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre, mais il s'apercevait bien que son patient n'était plus enclin à le regarder ou à dire quoi que ce soit. Alors il lâcha son col de chemise, se leva et alla derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir, prit le téléphone et le relâcha sa pression lorsqu'il vit que le numéro de téléphone n'était pas de celui de Mrs Blake. Avant de décrocher, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fye, et il le vit emmitouflé dans son écharpe et ne regardant rien d'autre que ses mains.

« Envie de fuir, hein... pensa le jeun psy avant de décrocher.

-Docteur Suwa. … Shaolan ? Tu sais très bien que je suis avec un patient, là... Je n'ai pas trop le tem- … Oui, lui. … Non pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? … Ah ? Et elle va bien ? … Comment ça ? … Attends, quoi ? … TU AS QUOI ?! »

Kurogane se retourna brusquement vers Fye pour voir s'il lui avait eu peur après avoir crié au téléphone, mais il n'avais pas bougé.

« Écoute, reprit-il calmement au téléphone, ne bouge pas j'arrive. … Non ! Surtout tu ne la touche pas ! Et tu me pose cette poêle. … Non, tu ne touche plus à rien, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes. … Tu m'expliqueras tout quand je serais là. … A de suite. »

Et Kurogane raccrocha.

Shaolan avait quelques années de moins que lui et était ce qu'on pourrait appelé plus communément _le petit protégé_ de Kurogane. Shaolan vivait chez lui depuis un peu plus d'un an n'était pas venu seul. Lorsqu'il avait connu Shaolan, il lui parlait souvent d'une jeune fille du nom de Sakura qui était malheureusement atteinte du syndrome de La Belle au bois dormant*. Au fil du temps qui passait, Kurogane avait appris à les connaître et les avait prit sous son aile. Mais voilà. Aujourd'hui, Shaolan venait de l'appeler pour le prévenir que Sakura venait de se réveiller après plus de deux semaines de sommeille et apparemment elle venait de perdre la mémoire. Et Shaolan l'avait... Et avec une poêle en plus. Enfin, il n'avait pas tout compris, mais il espérait avoir plus d'explication en rentrant.

« Ce gosse me tuera un jour... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

- Vous avez un gosse docteur ? Vous paraissez jeune pourtant... »

Prit dans ses pensées, Kurogane n'avait pas vu que Fye c'était rapproché de lui pour finalement se retrouver en face de lui. Le psy remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé de l'assurance dans son regard et qu'il recommençait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme avant. Kurogane ne répondit pas à la question du blond, beaucoup trop hypnotisé et perturbé par le comportement du blond. Ses yeux bleus fixant les siens... Ses yeux de rubis. Étant légèrement plus petit que Kurogane, Fye se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de l'oreille Kurogane :

« Vous avez raison Docteur Suwa... Chuchota-t-il. »

Fye glissa lentement vers le cou du brun tout en continuant de chuchoter.

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point votre cou m'intéresse... »

Du bout des doigts, Fye caressa le cou de Kurogane. Ce dernier avait toujours son portable dans main, ne sachant quoi faire. Son regard était fixé sur la fenêtre. _Depuis combien de temps la pluie c'était-elle intensifié ?_

Kurogane pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond sur son cou, contrastant avec la froideur de ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais pris la peine de cacher votre cou, continua-t-il à susurrer. Alors que vous savez très bien que j'en meurs d'envie... »

Brusquement, de son autre main libre, Kurogane prit le poignet de Fye. Le blond, surprit, leva la tête l'interrogeant du regard. Le psy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. _Son poignet dans ma main. _Son regard plongé dans celui du jeune homme... C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais songé à cacher son cou. En vérité, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de le dévoiler. Le blond le fascinait... Il voulait voir si un jour, il arrivait à le pousser jusqu'au bout. Dans ses derniers retranchement... Et pourtant il n'avait pas le droit. Il était psy et son but était d'essayer d'aider ses patients. Fye le captivait, le troublait... Il semblait vouloir parler, mais Kurogane le devança.

« Je vais devoir retourner chez moi, fit Kurogane. Une urgence. »

Tout en tenant Fye par le poignet, il rangea son portable dans sa poche.

« Ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser ici, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je vous ramène chez vous. »

Il lâcha le poignet et récupéra ses affaires. Confus, Fye vérifia que son écharpe était bien mit récupéra son manteau et l'enfila. Kurogane éteignit la lumière de son bureau et quitta son cabinet suivit de prêt par son patient.

Dans la voiture personne ne parlait. Kurogane était concentré sur sa conduite et Fye était assit côté passager, et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Enfin, « semblait » regarder. La pluie empêcher quiconque de voir clairement. Bien que le silence régnait entre les deux hommes, la pluie et le bruit des essuies glaces comblaient ce vide. Kurogane ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée de ramener un patient chez lui, lui était venu. Et encore moins lui. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le blond avait accepté de le raccompagner chez lui sans dire un mot. S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Kurogane jeta un coup d'œil à son passager. Fye avait sa tête posé contre la fenêtre et semblait absent. Ses cheveux avaient encore été trempé par la pluie juste avant d'aller dans la voiture, refusant de partager le parapluie que Kurogane lui avait proposé. Retirant la main de son volant, il toucha son cou, sentant encore le passage des doigts froid de Fye. Comme si cela lui brûlait encore... Le feu passa au vert, et Kurogane mit le clignotant pour tourner à droite.

« Je n'ai pas de gosse. »

Fye leva la tête regardant Kurogane ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il sembla le remarquer et continua.

« Vous m'avez demandé si Shaolan était mon gosse. C'est juste un ami.

- Oh. »

Kurogane n'était pas vraiment étonné de la réaction de Fye. La question avait été simplement posé sans obligatoirement avoir de réponse. Mais y répondre maintenant, avait espérait Kurogane de briser le silence qui régnait entre eux deux. Enfin il souhaitait que ça continue...

Fye voulait retourner à la contemplation des gouttes sur sa vitre, mais le psy ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. Il allait faire parler son patient quitte à utiliser un sujet qui fâche.

« Vous devriez essayer d'avoir des amis proche de vous. Je sais que votre _cas_ empêche peut être toute sociabilité, mais si vous vous refusez à ce genre de contact, vous finirez par vous isoler du reste du monde. »

Mais Fye ne répondit pas. Il hocha simplement la tête. Kurogane tapota son volant du doigt, exaspéré de n'avoir aucune réponse de la part de son passager.

« Vous avez déjà eu relation avec quelqu'un ? Une petite amie ? »

Il voulait essayer d'aborder le sujet, sans passer par la case _famille_. Ce sujet était un élément à éviter.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc... répondit Fye sans quitter son regard de la fenêtre.

- Un petit copain ? »

Surpris de la question, Fye se retourna vers le conducteur.

« Qui vous dit que je suis gay ?

- Simple curiosité. »

Fye sourit malicieusement. Il détacha sa ceinture et s'approcha de Kurogane.

« Vous êtes intéressé docteur... ?

- Remettez votre ceinture, répondit Kurogane sans flancher. »

Le blond eut un petit rire, et remit sa ceinture de sécurité. Kurogane commençait à se demander si Fye ne jouait pas avec lui... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son patient avant de se concentrer sur la route et il le vit avec son sourire et ses yeux fixé sur lui.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? Demanda soudainement Fye.

- De ?

- De moi. »

Kurogane ne comprenait pas où le blond voulait en venir. Fye se rassit correctement sur le siège et continua.

« Depuis le début, je vous parle de toute _ses choses._ Je vous parle de moi, de mon obsession, je vous ai parlé de mon passé et pourtant vous prenez le risque de continuer à être mon psy. Vous savez très bien qu'à un certain moment, je risque de _péter les plombs _(Fye mima des guillemets avec ses doigts) et pourtant vous continuer à me suivre. C'est peut être triste à dire, mais la seul personne que je qualifierais de proche en ce moment c'est...

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

La voiture s'arrêta un un stop et après quelques seconde redémarra.

« Vous êtes mon patient. Mon but c'est de vous aider, pas de vous repousser. Je vous ai donné mon numéro de téléphone afin que vous puissiez m'appeler en cas de problème. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

- Je n'ai pas eu de problème.

-Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Fye voulu répliquer mais ferma aussitôt sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas vraiment d'aide. S'il avait décidé de se faire suivre par un psy, c'était plus par dépit qu'autre chose. A part son boulot, Fye ne faisait pas grand chose de ses journées. Il était caissier en magasin et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il n'en sortait pas. S'il quittait son appartement ce n'était que pour le strict nécessaire. Il faisait en sorte d'avoir peu de contact sociable car il savait que quoi qu'il en soit, cela finirait mal.

Le silence régnait de nouveaux dans la voiture mais pas pour longtemps.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Kurogane arrêta la voiture devant la résidence du blond mais ce dernier resta un moment dans la voiture. Les essuies glaces avaient été arrêté et le pare brise était maintenant couvert d'eau. La pluie frappait violemment la voiture et le psy avait parié que si la pluie avait été des grêlons, il ne resterait plus rien de la voiture. Kurogane se tourna vers Fye et se tut voyant qu'il voulait essayer de dire quelque chose, mais finalement, rien ne vint. Le blond semblait vouloir essayer de fuir le regard de son psy. _Encore une fois._

« Je vais y aller, fit-il soudain. »

Il se détacha, ouvrit la porte et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il se fit tremper dès le premier pas mit dehors.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Attendez, prenez mon parapl... »

Mais Fye claqua la portière. Kurogane appuya sur un bouton et la fenêtre côté passager s'abaissa.

« Fye ! Cria-t-il à travers toute cette pluie. »

Le blond s'approcha et se baissa vers la fenêtre.

« Oui ?

- Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir de parapluie ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, la pluie ne me dérange pas. »

Et pour le rassurer, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Bien, rentrer bien chez vous.

- Vous aussi docteur.

- Au revoir. »

Kurogane ré-appuya sur le bouton et la fenêtre se ferma. Il attendit quelques seconde, souffla et redémarra la voiture.

Fye attendit que la voiture s'en aille pour finalement perdre son sourire et il resta là, planté comme une statue en plein milieu du trottoir, seul dans la rue. Ses bras pendant le long du corps et son regard était vide. La pluie l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il était totalement trempé mais peu lui importé. Quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il était certain que c'était dû à l'interaction qu'il avait avec Kurogane. _Son cou... _

Fye rit sous cape à cette pensée. Il remit son écharpe correctement autour de son cou et rentra chez lui.

Dans la voiture, arrêté à un feu rouge, Kurogane regardait le siège qui avait été précédemment occupé par le blond. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de devenir psychiatre, jamais il n'avait pensée qu'il tomberait sur quelqu'un comme lui. De tous ses patients Fye était celui qui l'intriguait le plus. Qui... _l'hypnotisait._ A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment indifférent du charme du blond. Sa silhouette fine, ses cheveux blond en or, et ses yeux bleus. Kurogane en était même venu à penser à délaisser tous ses autres patients pour s'occuper de lui. Il confirait ses dossiers à un collègue et il s'occuperait de _son_ patient. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Vérifiant que le feu n'était toujours pas passé au vert, il sorti son portable et remarqua qu'il avait un message. Il glissa son doigt sur l'écran et l'ouvrit.

_Je sors m'acheter un parapluie. Merci encore de m'avoir ramener._

_PS : Votre cou sent terriblement bon._

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire le destinataire pour deviner qui en était le propriétaire. Et malgré tout, Kurogane ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Fye venait de lui envoyer un message, il allait sortir s'acheter un parapluie et en plus de ça il venait d'apprendre qu'il sentait bon. Le feu passa au vert. Il posa son portable sur le siège passager et il redémarra. Peut être qu'après tout, les choses allaient s'améliorer tout doucement.

FIN (?)

* * *

*Le syndrome de La belle au Bois Dormant. Appelé aussi le syndrome de Kleine-Levin. Malheureusement c'est une maladie rare qui existe. Le patient peut passer son temps à dormir durant un très long laps de temps, pouvant aller d'une journée jusqu'à quelques semaines -voir même des mois- sans jamais se réveiller. Si vous voulez avoir plus de renseignement, Wikipédia sera votre plus grand ami. Je trouvais que ce syndrome correspondait très bien au personnage de Sakura, vu qu'au début de la série elle passait son temps à dormir. Alors je m'en suis servis.

Nous voilà donc à le fin de ce second One Shot.  
Et comme le premier OS, encore plein questions sans réponse, que de mystère dites vous. MAIS ! Il est possible que je puisse rajouter une seconde partie pour plus d'explication. Cette seconde partie raconterait le "commencement", la rencontre entre Kurogane et Fye lors de leur première séance et aussi l'origine de l'obsession de Fye. Tout est déjà dans ma tête et je sais exactement, ce qui c'est passé.

Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Je posterait ce "flash back" que si vous le voulez. Si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus et que vous me motivez, faite le moi savoir :D. Histoire de savoir que je ne posterais pas cette partie pour rien o/

Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos reviews (je répondrais à chacun d'entre vous.). N'hésitez pas à laisser toute vos impressions sur cet OS, quelles soient bonne ou mauvaise. Toute critique constructive est à prendre.

Bonne fin de journée/soirée.

Akitoren.


End file.
